


everybody wants to rule the world

by hadrons_collide



Category: Being Human (UK)
Genre: Bloodplay, Cunnilingus, F/M, Ficlet, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-27
Updated: 2014-01-27
Packaged: 2018-01-10 05:17:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1155550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hadrons_collide/pseuds/hadrons_collide
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The clothes Mitchell rips from Daisy's body are soaked in blood but that's not stopping either one of them- if anything, it's egging them on.</p><p>a slightly more in-depth look at 2x07</p>
            </blockquote>





	everybody wants to rule the world

**Author's Note:**

> Annie/Mitchell is possibly my otp to end all other otps but I ended up writing this and I don't want to talk about it. Probably because I love Daisy beyond belief and want her to have her own spinoff where Lorde's cover of "Everybody wants to rule the world" from the catching fire soundtrack is the theme song and she just runs around on her own killing and fucking and doing whatever the hell she wants.

The clothes Mitchell rips from Daisy's body are soaked in blood but that's not stopping either one of them- if anything, it's egging them on. When he pulls off her dress she's still covered in it, arms, breasts, dripping down her thighs. Mitchell's eyes darken before he leans in to start licking it off her skin. Daisy moans as his tongue flits across her nipples, down her stomach, into her cunt. Her hands tighten on his hair, right where the blood is starting to dry, as he licks into her.

Daisy isn't sure if she's more wet from the blood or from what Mitchell is doing to her. He dips a blood-soaked finger inside her as he runs his tongue roughly against her clit and she cries out like a wild thing. Her hands move down to push at his collar, rubbing at the blood and trying to get his shirt off. "Come on, Mitchell, fuck me!"

She pulls him up and drags Mitchell to the bed, pushing him back onto it. Daisy crawls on top of him, pulling off his shirt and running her fingers through the blood soaking his chest. He moans as she licks a line down his chest, moans as her eyes flash black. There's blood soaked into his boxer briefs and Daisy moans when she sucks at it, moans when Mitchell bucks into her mouth.

Mitchell fucks her slow- it's nothing like she expected yet everything she needed. It gives them time to feel it, time to lick the blood out of every nook and cranny of each other. His fingers find their way into her mouth and she sucks at them greedily. Between the taste of the blood and Mitchell's cock pounding into her, Daisy comes easily, screaming out her release. It doesn't take much more for Mitchell, just Daisy murmuring "come for me, Mitchell," as she licks along the curve of his ear.

Daisy collapses on top of him, only moving to lick little pools of blood off Mitchell's skin. He groans happily at her mouth on him, his fingers playing in her dark curls almost affectionately.

"What now, Daisy?" he asks, eyes shifting from the ceiling to her own. "Is it just us now?"

"Just the two of us," she replies, catching his lips with her own. "Like Bonnie and Clyde."

"Until we're the only people left in the world," Mitchell promises. "Until all the humans are gone and it's just the two of us, ruling over everyone."

Daisy kisses him again in approval, sucking off the blood that's left on his lips. Ivan had promised that she could see the world, but Mitchell? Mitchell wants to let her rule it, and that's exactly what Daisy wants.


End file.
